In rotating systems where a rotating spindle is provided with bearings sealed off from the environment preventing dirt and other contamination from forcing its way into the bearing and causing damage or grease to leak out from the bearing, friction heat is bound to be generated where the sealing means is in contact with a relative rotating surface. This heat is highly unwanted as it may cause deformation and breakdown of the bearing and seal components.
In order to lower the temperature of the area where the friction heat generation takes place, the heat has to be transported away from this area by cooling.
JP 58178013 A discloses a rotating system where heat pipes have been arranged axially in the surface of the rotating spindle portioned out evenly along the circumference.
This construction may cause deformation in the surface of the spindle. The fact that this device shows discrete pipe formed heat pipe chambers also leads to uneven cooling effect around the circumference of the spindle radially inside of plural radial thrust bearings.